The Spiral into Darkness
by Asmodean the sly
Summary: The Charmed Ones are killed on Chris's 14 th birthday, Leo and Wyatt blame their deaths on Chris
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed

**The Spiral into Darkness**

**From Heaven to Hell**

The bed sheets are dirty. The whole room is mess. I keep thinking she will walk in at any moment and tell me to clean it up, but that's not going to happen. She is dead. My mother is dead. Mom, Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige all were killed by the same demon, and for the same reason. For me. They died to protect me. The day had started out like normal; it gave no warning to the hell that would follow. I can still remember the beautiful and kind smile mom gave me as she took her last breath. That image is burned into my mind.

The funeral was just as bad. The three coffins were covered in flowers; a picture of each of the sisters was propped against their caskets. The headstones didn't give any indication to how many lives they had saved or the good the Charmed Ones had done in this world. They were buried next to their long dead sister, Prue. The hardest part was when my father looked at me. He knew that it wasn't a psycho murderer who was the cause of his soul mate's death.

When we all got home I ran to my room. I cried my eyes out. I had no idea what dad and Wyatt were doing. If I had known then I probably would have run away. My father called me apparently dinner was ready. I thought the juice tasted a bit strange, but I had no idea how. The looks that dad and my brother cast me during the meal, I thought it was still left over resentment. I never imagined what they had done. When I tried to use my telekinesis the next day, nothing happened. At that second, everything that the two had done made sense. They had bound my powers. My own family betrayed me.

Since then I haven't left my room. I didn't bother to talk to Wyatt and Leo, if they had done this then they sure as hell wouldn't reverse it. Food tasted like ash in my mouth these days. I haven't eaten in at least two days. I haven't gotten out of bed either for at least that long. At least it was still school holidays. I was dreading go back to class. It would mean having to face the accusing gaze of my older brother. All Wyatt did these days was kill demons. Even if I did leave my room I would never have seen him. Wyatt had become obsessed with hunting in the underworld. Come to think of it, I haven't talked to my brother since before mom died.

No demons have actually attacked me since I lost my powers but it was only a matter of time before a darklighter figured out that I was unprotected. I didn't fear this imminent attack. I didn't seem to care about anything now. Everything was numb. I felt nothing. Sometimes I long for death but I know that my mother gave her life so that I could live. Without her my life was nothing but hell.

* * *

Thanks to Nicole C. for the idea! 


	2. Ninth Grade

**The Spiral into Darkness**

**Ninth Grade**

This was worse than I thought it would be. No one even so much as glances at me as I trudged down the white halls of the high school. I had already been to the principal's office this morning. She kept on saying how sorry she was for my loss. Why bother? It is not like she actually cared.

A part of me is glad I don't have any friends, I couldn't stand if they came up to me and acted liked the principal, and yet another part of me just wishes some one would tell me it was going to be all right. I had never needed or wanted friends before now, I mean who would? I had my brother Wyatt and that was all I needed. I never dreamed this would happen.

When I finally reached my locker, it was jammed. Typical, crappy lockers for a crappy school. Oh great, now I have to lug these books around all day. Usually I would use my telekinesis to ease the load but thanks to my supposed family, I guess I won't be doing that anytime soon. Suddenly a shock of pain went through my body. The books in my bag were digging into a bruise on my back. Yesterday I was attacked by a darklighter; he had tried to kill me in my room. The only reason I escaped was that I orbed out of there, but not before he was able to throw me into a wall.

I never thought I would wish for more homework. Any thing to take my mind off what happened. It was the beginning of the term so there was hardly any work to do. That won't bother my brother though. Hunting demons was Wyatt's life now; he didn't care about his family. Oh sure Wyatt claims that he is killing them to protect me but none of these demons have even made a move against me or dad.

I don't think Wyatt is even here today, not that dad would care. This morning when I got up, he was passed out on the couch. Bottles and cans of beer were littered around him. Elders weren't allowed to drink alcohol but it doesn't seem like dad is taking much notice of that rule. I was glad that he wasn't awake when I left. I couldn't stand the looks he kept giving me.

I know Leo blamed me for mom's death, I was beginning to think that maybe he was right. The teacher's voice interrupted my line of thought. A test, great, yet another thing to worry about. I know I wanted homework but you can't do a test at home. I would love had another reason to keep busy and away from dad. Glancing at the clock, I felt like swearing; almost home time. As much as I hate school, I hate home more. The bell rang through the school. Standing up, I sighed; time to go back to hell.

* * *

Thanks Embry, saver, pitaC89, Good Witch, The Halliwell's little Angel, teal-lover, Nicole, anywbshowslover, XxCharmedxX, BooBoo and Nathy1000000 for the wonderful reviews. 


End file.
